1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to educational and entertainment materials, and more specifically to an improved educational kit providing replicas of dinosaur skeletons and paleontology tools for use by children to mimic paleontological activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known educational materials used to teach children about the science of paleontology typically include books, movies, and related audiovisual works. However, no known educational materials provide children with hands-on experiences in the types of activities and equipment that might be used in the actual exploration for and excavation of dinosaur skeletons by paleontologists in the field.